<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat got your... by bushibenren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108236">Cat got your...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren'>bushibenren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bottom Houjou Emu, Cat Dan Kuroto, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Top Dan Kuroto, intersex Houjou Emu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/bushibenren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“晚上好啊，永梦。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat got your...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AU，黎斗是猫<br/>*双性永梦</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“晚上好啊，永梦。”</p><p>没有开灯的房间里，坐在永梦床边的陌生男人波澜不惊地说道。他的手抚上永梦汗湿的脸颊，动作轻柔地将贴在脸上的发丝拨到耳后。</p><p>对方的态度实在太过自然，导致永梦惊慌失措的质问一下子去了八成的气势。永梦努力抱着被子更加紧靠上身后的墙，房间里太暗，永梦看不清楚男人脸上的表情，只是顺着本能试图拉开两人之间的距离。</p><p>那个男人没有动，似乎在耐心等待永梦的回应。永梦忍不住打了个哈欠，又努力收住了，终于还是向这个半夜突然出现在自己家中的男人发问：“那个，不好意思，请问你是？”</p><p>房间里的灯突然打开了，永梦还来不及思考那个人是怎么开的灯，就被突如其来的光亮刺激得不住流泪，永梦立刻试图抬手挡住眼睛，手腕却被用力握住，强硬地向下掰。永梦只能不停地眨眼，朦胧的泪水间他看到眼前的人变成竖线的瞳孔。</p><p>“黎斗……？”</p><p>让永梦轻声说出这句话的是西装革履的男人脖颈处的项圈。永梦记得很清楚，除了直径不同以外，这个带着名牌的项圈和他那一天捡到的黑猫脖子上戴着的一模一样。</p><p>黎斗突然笑了，他很轻松地把项圈从脖子上扯了下来扔到一旁，“既然永梦认出我来了，那么暂时就不需要它了。”</p><p>“……！真的是……黎斗、为什么会……？”</p><p>“只是觉得是时候这个样子和永梦见面了。”</p><p>虽然还没有完全放下警惕，但是永梦已经情不自禁开始寻找眼前的男人和自己饲养的黑猫之间的共同点。</p><p>永梦逐渐松开了原本紧抓着的被子，黎斗再次靠近的时候他没有闪躲。黎斗靠近跪坐在床上的永梦，像还是猫的时候那样搭上永梦的肩膀，永梦不自觉地一颤，而黎斗玩闹似的施力，永梦很轻易就被他推得向后倒去。</p><p>“等一下，黎斗……！”</p><p>永梦的后背再次靠上墙，身前的黎斗让他无法合上敞开的双腿，永梦虽然觉得此刻的姿势有些不对劲，但黎斗作为猫的时候就很喜欢用这样的姿势趴在永梦身上，也许只是难以改变的习惯而已。只是这一切太突然了……</p><p>任谁在半夜突然醒来，发现睡在身边的猫变成了陌生的英俊男人都会大脑当机的，永梦缓慢地消化着这个事实，觉得自己的语言系统都快要错乱了。</p><p>永梦试探地抚上黎斗的头发，当然是和猫咪不一样的触感。黎斗比永梦要高很多，此刻却姿势别扭地仰视着永梦，故意撒娇一样，用猫的瞳孔盯着不知所措的永梦。</p><p>“永梦的话，一定可以接受我的，对吧？”</p><p>黎斗做出很可怜的样子，一字一句蛊惑般低语。他的黑发蹭在永梦睡衣的领口，扫过皮肤的时候触感使人发痒，永梦和那双熟悉的猫眼对视，在自己没有察觉到的时候就点了点头。</p><p>永梦犹豫着张开手臂，环住执意靠在他身上的黎斗，顺着背脊动作小心地抚摸，等他意识到才发现这和自己之前抚摸还是猫的黎斗时动作有点相似。永梦也很奇怪自己为什么会如此自然的接受人类形态的黎斗的拥抱，而黎斗的唇贴上永梦的耳廓，语气甜蜜的呢喃：“我就知道会是这样的，永梦果然是像水晶一样呢。我的选择不会出错。”</p><p>“黎斗，靠得太近了……”永梦无处可退，只好偏过头试图逃开。黎斗直起身子以后永梦才再次清楚地意识到对方比自己高大，微妙的危机感突然爬上脊背。</p><p>“永梦在说什么？”黎斗仿佛是真心实意地感到惊讶，他握住永梦架在两人之间的小臂，永梦一瞬间忘了挣扎，眼睁睁看着属于猫科动物的尖牙陷入人类的柔软肌肤。疼痛和渗出的血珠一起姗姗来迟，黎斗在伤口处落下一个吻，血被很随意地用手指抹掉，永梦手腕那一片皮肤都染上了血痕。黎斗捏住他手腕的力道让永梦甚至放弃将手抽回，而黎斗又一次对永梦笑起来，永梦这才注意到温柔之下闪烁的兴奋，“不是才刚刚答应了要接受我吗？”</p><p>黎斗的语气理所当然到令永梦怀疑自己，他来不及挣扎，黎斗很方便地借着这个姿势将他锁在了墙边，另一只手掐在永梦脸颊两侧，强迫他抬起头。接吻的时候永梦感觉到黎斗的手指逐渐下移，项圈一样，扼在永梦脖颈处，一点一点收紧。猫舌头的倒刺刮得口腔里的软肉生疼，永梦不自觉地挣扎，尖牙咬破了舌头，血腥味弥漫在两个人的口腔里。<br/>
终于被放开的时候，快要晕眩的永梦拼命呼吸着重新接触到的空气，在黎斗再一次伸手时偏头躲开，不住地摇头。</p><p>“不是，不是这样的……”</p><p>等永梦意识到黎斗的脸色因为他下意识的动作而骤然阴沉的时候，一切都已经来不及了。永梦被狠狠打了一巴掌，火辣辣的疼痛才刚开始燃烧，他又被黎斗掐在刚才留下痕迹的位置，按在了床上。永梦的身体陷入床垫里，挣扎着抱住黎斗的手臂，已经说不出话，而黎斗弯下身来凑近永梦，“不守信用的孩子要受到惩罚。”</p><p>永梦差点直接被掐昏了，整个人软绵绵的，没力气再反抗。黎斗很有耐心地解开永梦的睡衣，永梦的手有气无力地搭在黎斗的手腕上，反倒看起来有些欲拒还迎。</p><p>“……为什么……”</p><p>永梦分不出力气将过多的情绪塞进这句话里，他也不清楚自己究竟想得到一个什么样的答案。而黎斗慢条斯理地将永梦身上最后一件衣物也脱了下来，永梦有些害怕地想缩瑟，却被黎斗牢牢压制住了动作。“要说为什么……永梦是我的伴侣不是吗？那就要好好履行职责才对。”</p><p>什么伴侣、什么职责，永梦完全无法理解黎斗所说的话。而黎斗已经自顾自地继续动作，永梦赤裸的双腿被强硬地向两边分开，皮肤与西装裤的布料摩擦的感觉陌生而微妙。带着倒刺的猫舌舔上永梦胸前的凸起，又痛又爽的刺激使得永梦扭动着试图逃离。黎斗的手指已经插入原本紧闭的花穴搅弄着，而令永梦讶异的是，自己的身体居然如此熟练地因为黎斗的撩拨而产生了反应。</p><p>但他已经没有多余的精力去想这些了，快感削弱了他原本就不多的反抗意志，黎斗深深插入花穴的手指一根一根增加，甚至故意保持着插入的状态弯曲指节。永梦痛得一弹，但感受到的更多的却是快感。黎斗似乎很熟悉他的身体，明白怎么样才能使永梦无法控制地呻吟出声。</p><p>黎斗只用手指就轻松地使永梦高潮了。永梦大张着双腿，含着黎斗的手指颤抖着潮吹，拔高的尖叫被一个吻堵成含混不清的呻吟声。<br/>
黎斗抽出手指时，永梦脱力一般扬起脖颈喘息着，然而一次的高潮带来的却是更深的欲望，永梦不知道自己为什么会变成这样，但一片混沌的大脑已经不容许思考，情动的身体只是渴求着更多的刺激和快感。</p><p>黎斗吻在永梦的唇角，他突然放慢了步调，隔靴搔痒般的轻吻落在永梦身上各处，永梦抓着黎斗衣襟的手指被黎斗温柔而残忍地一点点掰开，又拖着手指摆成十指相扣的姿势。<br/>
“黎、黎斗……”</p><p>泪眼迷蒙的永梦仰头试图向黎斗贴近，黎斗任凭永梦搂着自己的脖颈，双腿也缠上自己的腰，“永梦想要什么的话，要自己好好说出来才行。”</p><p>永梦胡乱亲在黎斗的脸上，贴在黎斗的耳边又轻又软地乞求，“想要、哈啊、黎斗……拜托了……”</p><p>黎斗丝毫不为所动，永梦又在哭了，还没干的泪痕又被刚涌出的眼泪冲刷，永梦很没来由地觉得委屈，突然觉得自己的身体十分陌生。永梦不情不愿读用打着颤的双手分开流着水的花穴，抽泣着看向好整以暇地等待着的檀黎斗，永梦连声音都在抖，得不到满足的欲望催促着他张口：“请……请进来……”</p><p>“乖一点，不要动。”</p><p>黎斗只是简单地这么命令，他不急不慢地解着皮带，只有已经勃起的阴茎算得上他此刻兴奋的证据。</p><p>阴茎一点一点深入，逐渐开拓着甬道。插入的过程带来的是纯粹的快感，而当黎斗开始抽插时，倒刺刮擦柔嫩的内壁带来的痛苦让永梦忍不住哭叫起来。永梦试图挣扎，但黎斗的尖牙贴上永梦脆弱的脖颈，威胁般微微咬合。永梦只能仰躺着，被迫承受着阴茎的进出。</p><p>永梦一度觉得自己快要昏迷，却又时时刻刻被交缠和疼痛的快感将意识死死固定。恍惚间永梦感觉到有什么卡上了脖颈，他以为又是黎斗的手，黎斗又一次用力挺入的时候，他才从触感分辨出那是黎斗方才展示给他看的项圈。</p><p>那个项圈从永梦捡到还是猫的黎斗时，就已经戴在黎斗身上了，皮质的项圈上挂着银色的圆形吊牌，刻着「くろと」三个字。从前只是为了标记姓名的吊牌，被黎斗重新扣上永梦的脖颈，变成所属权的标记。</p><p>“很适合永梦哦。”</p><p>黎斗这么说着，语气像在表扬乖巧的宠物。黎斗当然内射了，阴茎抽出时永梦几乎已经习惯了疼痛，永梦被黎斗抱着翻身，趴在了黎斗的身上。他仍然大张着腿，精液从红肿的花穴中缓缓流出，永梦已经无比困倦，柔顺而乖巧地仰头被黎斗亲吻，在陷入梦乡之前，永梦没来由地想到一个问题。</p><p>当初，真的是自己偶然捡到黎斗的吗……？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>